


Не зная, как (Without Knowing How)

by Merla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Magical Realism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: Джон вырос на книгах о приключениях выдуманного детектива по имени Шерлок Холмс. После того, как он чуть не умер в Афганистане, он обнаруживает, что очнулся в мире, где Шерлок Холмс весьма и весьма реален.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Without Knowing How](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060425) by [kinklock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinklock/pseuds/kinklock). 



Джон Ватсон любил Шерлока Холмса сколько себя помнил.  
  
На самом деле, чувство существовало так давно, что он даже не мог припомнить, была ли это любовь с первого взгляда, или же это упоительное помешательство завладевало им постепенно. Быть может, интерес зародился, едва только его мать прочитала вслух название книги. Или же, он осознал это, просто взглянув на обложку. На неискушённый взгляд Джона, она обещала приключенческую историю о детективе с забавным именем и в не менее забавной шляпе. Или, хотя Джон и сомневался в этом, возможно, ему потребовалось услышать несколько первых строк — открывающую сцену, создавшую основу для того, что приходило (и оставалось) с каждым новым рассказом, пока не превратилось в многолетнюю любовь к этим историям.  
  
Гарри любила их почти с той же силой и в детстве потакала ему в этом интересе. Они провели вместе множество дней, играя в детективов, но мало-помалу увлечённость Гарри этим играм сошла на нет.  
  
То, что Гарри перестала интересоваться загадками, дало начало чему-то гораздо более захватывающему – теперь он мог расследовать их с самим Шерлоком Холмсом. Джон считал это фантастическим повышением, и ему пришло в голову омолодить своего любимого персонажа, воспользовавшись определённым воспоминанием Холмса, упомянутым в одном из рассказов: Шерлок был ещё подростком, полиция отмахнулась от него, когда он пытался убедить их, что простое убийство было намного более гнусным, чем казалось. Эта несправедливость невероятно раздражала Джона, и ему нравилось думать, что будь он там, всё могло бы пойти по-другому. В результате, в его фантазиях они с Шерлоком открывали детективное агентство, и это стало отправной точкой для многих грёз.  
  
В представлении Джона, молодой Шерлок мало чем отличался от своей взрослой версии, которая, по общему признанию, во многих отношениях вела себя как ребенок. На момент раскрытия своего первого убийства, Шерлок был моложе реального Джона на несколько лет. Таким образом, как более взрослый член их команды, Джон знал о мире больше Шерлока, и взрослые были более склонны прислушиваться к нему, что очень нравилось Джону.  
  
По мере взросления Джона, его воображаемый Шерлок Холмс взрослел вместе с ним, и разница в возрасте между ними оставалась неизменной. Джон рос, чувствуя себя защитником этого молодого Шерлока, несмотря на то, что настоящий Шерлок был на много лет его старше.  
  
Даже когда у него появились друзья его возраста, Джон так и не смог отпустить своего первого лучшего друга. Джон хорошо знал, что был уже слишком взрослым для воображаемых друзей, но готов был поспорить, что с литературным персонажем всё по-другому. Сказать по правде, это вероятно было первым из многих оправданий перед самим собой, сделанных в защиту своей личной непоколебимой одержимости.  
  
Джону нравилось думать, что Шерлок понимал бы его. Скорее всего, у него не было бы друзей, он был бы несколько странным и возможно, немного печальным. Несмотря на то что, читая книги вслух, мама Джона всегда обходила моменты, в которых содержались намёки на то, что в прошлом у Шерлока были плохие привычки, Джон не был идиотом. Он был достаточно взрослым, чтобы знать о наркотиках, и о том, что подобные скелеты в шкафу могут означать. Джон так же знал что, несмотря на пороки Шерлока и его неуверенность в себе, тот всё равно будет захватывающим и никогда не будет скучным.  
  
Возможно неудачный побочный эффект заключался в том, что не зависимо от того, сколько лет было Джону, он все равно больше всего на свете хотел быть другом Шерлока Холмса. Его единственным доверенным лицом, вдохновителем его гения и его опорой во всём - и (очевидно) быть рядом, чтобы дать ему знать, когда Шерлок был болваном. В результате его никогда не покидала идея стать тем человеком, который мог бы быть полезен Шерлоку Холмсу.  
  
Джон всегда знал, что пойдёт по стопам своего отца и отправится в армию. По большей части он был не способен восстать против желаний своего отца, но всё же, он решил стать армейским доктором, а не пехотинцем. И если он представлял, что Шерлоку мог понадобиться кто-то, привыкший к опасности и обладающий познаниями в медицине, - ну, Джон решил, что это оказалось приятным совпадением.  
  
Книги были широко известны и любимы, так что Джон был не единственным поклонником Шерлока Холмса. Его друг однажды попытался сблизиться с ним через их общий интерес к книжной серии, но всё закончилось тем, что друг был понижен в статусе до случайного приятеля. Друг поклонялся Шерлоку как герою, но как считал Джон, по совершенно неправильным причинам. Он восхищался холодным разумом и отстранённостью Шерлока, его интересом к игре и загадкам больше чем ко всему остальному на свете и особенно - его презрением к другим людям. И, разумеется, это погладило Джона против шерсти. Джон яростно спорил, что Шерлок не был чертовым умником, разгадывающим загадки, он просто любил драму и был немного одиноким.  
  
Его друг посмеялся над бурной реакцией Джона.  
  
\- Приятель, ты не проецируешь немного? И у тебя даже нет гениальности в качестве оправдания.  
  
Джон посмеялся шутке на свой счёт, мало отличавшейся от их обычных подколок. Кроме того, это было правдой, он был одиночкой – всегда с краю группы, никогда ни с кем не заводил близких отношений. Как говорится, рыбак рыбака видит издалека.  
  
Этот комментарий Джон мог бы и простить. Что действительно положило конец их дружбе, так это обвинение его друга в том, что Джон влюблён в Шерлока Холмса.  
  
Эта маленькая догадка была слишком близка к правде и закрепила позднейшую отчуждённость Джона. С отцом-военным, поддерживающим политику Тэтчер и угрюмой сестрой-лесбиянкой, он поначалу отрицал свой интерес к мужчинам. После этого случая он просто решил не воплощать его в жизнь. Проходного замечания от приятеля было более чем достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание к некоторым аспектам интереса Джона, приводящим к мокрым снам и чему-то, что Джон ещё не принял в себе.  
  
В его снах и фантазиях присутствовали как женщины, так и мужчины – годы, пришедшиеся на Бонда в исполнении Тимоти Далтона, были особенно вдохновляющими. Но возможно из-за того что воображение Джона всегда было зафиксировано на Шерлоке, его подсознание всегда возвращалось к воображаемому другу. Внешность, описанная в книгах, воплощалась в жизнь в смутной форме. Орлиный нос, острые как бритва скулы, и тёмные кудрявые волосы – различные иллюстраторы изображали его по-разному, но часто преувеличивали суровые и резкие черты лица. Джон считал, что обычное описание его внешности было немного кричащим. Он предпочитал представлять эти черты лица мягче, нежнее, такими же, как и предпочитаемая им версия самого Шерлока.  
  
Джон встречался с женщинами и влюблялся в мужчин, но все они появлялись и быстро пропадали из фантазий, с помощью которых он ублажал себя рукой, в отличие от посещавшего его видения Шерлока, который с годами продолжал расти и развиваться. Его разум продолжал возвращаться к Шерлоку по низменным причинам. Это воображаемое тело – длинное и худое, и очертания этого лица – умные глаза над усмехающимся губами, и острый, озорной язык между ними.  
  
Больше всего Джон любил, когда глаза Шерлока внезапно широко распахивались, рот открывался, язык утрачивал обычное красноречие, а губы пытались произнести его имя. Он хотел того Шерлока Холмса, на которого лишь слабо намекали на страницах, такого, каким его никто не видел – уязвимого, домашнего и только для него. Если бы Джон действительно задумался над этим, он был бы смертельно смущён, особенно с учетом того, что большинство фанатов предпочитали излишне подчёркивать темные стороны Шерлока. Но, в конце концов, фантазия может быть фантазией. И останется таковой.  
  
В отношениях с реальными людьми Джон неизбежно терпел неудачу, и он прекрасно осознавал, что причина была в его же незаинтересованности. Его по-прежнему беспокоило, что на протяжении всей своей жизни он умудрялся сохранять одержимость человеком, которого никогда не существовало, но при этом не мог даже подделать интерес к живому человеку дольше чем на несколько месяцев. Он всё ещё представлял, что в отдалённой перспективе траектория его жизни закончится браком и стабильной жизнью, чем-то напоминающей ту, в которой прошло его детство и воспитание.  
  
И если тихий голос всё ещё нашёптывал о погонях за преступниками, об изучении трупов и о вечернем отдыхе под звуки скрипки, он считал, что может позволить себе немного простых удовольствий в уединении собственного разума.

 

***

 

Джон был в Кандагаре, когда Шерлок Холмс умер. Джон узнал об этом далеко не первым, несмотря на то, что заказал себе книгу еще до того, как та вышла из печати. Когда она добралась до той дыры, где служил Джон, служащий занимающийся доставками посмотрел на него с сочувствием. Новости распространились быстро и теперь все знали, что эта часть - последняя.  
  
Убийство было внезапным, неожиданным и одним словом – разочаровывающим. Над Шерлоком Холмсом взял верх мелкий уголовник – обычный таксист, превратившийся в убийцу по найму. Холмс противостоял бесчисленными противниками, но всех побеждал до конца повествования. Единственным врагом, который преследовал его постоянно, было его собственное одиночество и отчаянное желание доказать, что он умён. И именно это, как выяснилось, и заставило его вступить в ненужную самоубийственную игру, выбирая из двух пилюль верную. Такого не предвидел никто. Никто не ожидал, что Шерлок Холмс встретит свой конец из-за простой загадки.  
  
До этого, если бы Джон повстречал на улице автора книг, он бы кивнул ему в знак приветствия или пожал бы ему руку. Теперь Джон предпочёл бы поставить ему фингал под глазом.  
  
Джон был зол – скорее даже в _бешенстве_ – по нескольким причинам. Во-первых, он был зол из-за того, что Шерлок Холмс _умер_. Это так же было причиной номер два, три, четыре и так далее. Кроме того, Джон совершенно не понимал, зачем создавать персонажа, который столь явно желал одобрения окружающих, только для того, чтобы отказывать ему в нём. Люди с готовностью воспринимали это как чёрную комедию об одиноком антигерое, но собственное представление Джона о нём вышло настолько за пределы ограничений канона, что он не мог принять такую реальность.  
  
Джон был и всегда будет предан романтике этих книг - и он имел в виду её классическое понимание. Настоящая романтическая приключенческая история. Пусть Шерлок и забредал изредка в его фантазии, Джон в действительности никогда не представлял их вместе как романтическую пару. Даже в собственном воображении он понятия не имел, как флиртовать, соблазнять или иметь отношения с Шерлоком Холмсом.  
  
Поклонники по всему миру выразили своё недовольство, и Джон от них не отставал. Он написал длинное письмо в весьма резких выражениях, в котором критиковал окончание книги. Ему это мало помогло, и он удалил его почти сразу же после написания. Чем бы он ни занимался, его мысли крутились только возле одной темы – зачем давать намёки на уязвимости Шерлока, зачем показывать проблески его потенциала, а потом просто выбросить это как ненужный мусор в какой-то игре в смертельную угадайку? Разумеется, Джон знал ответ. Вся идея была в том, что с такими наклонностями Шерлок давным-давно должен был лежать в могиле. Шерлок всегда был тикающей бомбой - безрассудное пренебрежение своим благополучием было его единственным постоянным спутником. Он рисковал всем, только чтобы почувствовать полноту жизни. Джон ненавидел его за это, но только потому, что именно это привело Шерлока к смерти.  
  
Несомненно, Джон всегда был излишне привязан к Шерлоку, но его интерес к последнему делу Шерлока Холмса принял другое направление. Его не интересовало, каков был правильный ответ на игру с пилюлями, хотя посетители форумов были одержимы спорами на эту тему. По мнению Джона, это была просто слепая удача. Как всегда, ему была интереснее своя собственная роль в этой истории. Переменные мест и времени, когда Шерлока Холмса можно было убедить не быть таким чертовым идиотом, казались бесконечными. Джону нравилось думать о том, что он сказал бы Шерлоку. Он проигрывал в воображении бесконечные разговоры с ним, но правду сказать, со стороны Джона разговор в основном состоял из ругательств, перемежающихся с уговорами.  
  
Джон привык носить с собой последний рассказ в левом нагрудном кармане. Книжка была достаточно маленькой, чтобы в него поместиться и достаточно легко доставалась, чтобы во время кратких перерывов перечитывать потрёпанные страницы.  
  
Он чувствовал, что выучил наизусть каждое чертово предложение. Он ненавидел этот рассказ.  
  
Но он и не мог его отпустить.  
  
В каком-то смысле Джон сожалел что приобрёл издание в мягком переплёте, хотя это случилось с ним только однажды, когда он истекал кровью в пустыне, после того как его подстрелили в левое плечо. Ему было интересно, смогло бы издание в твердой обложке волшебным образом остановить пулю. Те несколько добавочных фунтов были бы потрачены с большой пользой. Если бы он был в своём уме, он бы посмеялся над этой мыслью, или хотя бы оценил, что уходит так скоро за своим старым другом, который так внезапно и выдуманно умер.  
  
В бреду Джон размышлял, что если бы он был книжным персонажем, то где-то там был бы автор, вычеркивающий его из дальнейшего сюжета. Несмотря на то, что он никогда не был религиозным человеком, он подумал, что вот бог, которому стоит помолиться. Но из-за того, что даже в его последние секунды жизни в нём всё ещё бурлило негодование на автора Шерлока, Джон подумал, что он предпочёл бы умереть, но не доставить какому-то автору удовольствие от мольбы за свою жизнь. В итоге он думал о Шерлоке и о том, что тот мог бы – на самом деле, что _они_ могли бы – пока сознание не покинуло его окончательно.

 

*** 

  
  
Джон пришёл в сознание, выплывая из небытия к звукам каталки, грохочущей по коридору и тихим щелчкам лекарства, поступающего через капельницу. На мгновение он предположил, что заснул на работе в армейском лазарете после ночной смены. Потом он осознал, что распростёрт на больничной койке.  
  
Когда он пошевелился, его плечо пронзило болью, и это объяснило шум от поступающего в капельницу лекарства. У Джона было ощущение, что скоро он будет весьма благодарен за эту дозаправку.  
  
У Джона так же было ощущение, что он не умер, но стоит попробовать проснуться для полной уверенности. Он заворчал и его давно не использовавшиеся голосовые связки запротестовали.  
  
\- Ты проснулся!  
  
Перед глазами по-прежнему стоял туман, но Джон сфокусировал взгляд на медбрате, стоящем возле его койки, и проверяющим его карту.  
  
\- Похоже, автор оставил меня в живых, - смог прокомментировать Джон, после чего зашёлся в приступе кашля. К его пересохшим губам поднесли чашку с водой.  
  
Джон узнал от медбрата, что какое-то время был без сознания. Пуля прошла через плечо насквозь. Трое других солдат были мертвы. Джон не спрашивал, кто это был, возможно, всё ещё слишком изумлённый, что не оказался среди них.  
  
\- Билл, ты не знаешь, что случилось с книжкой, которая была у меня в кармане? Они её сохранили?  
  
Было бы забавно, если бы книжка о Шерлоке Холмсе с которой он не мог расстаться, в итоге спасла ему жизнь, вероятно, сдвинувшись в его кармане в нужный момент. Джон мог бы даже начать верить в бога-автора. В любом случае, Джон готов был поспорить, что в ней образовалась довольно внушительное отверстие, и он очень хотел на него посмотреть.  
  
\- Какой книжкой? – спросил Билл, и даже при том, насколько он был не в себе, Джон понял, что Билл принял вопрос за бред человека, едва находящегося в сознании.  
  
Джон чувствовал, как медленно уплывает под действием морфия, но его все равно пронзила вспышка паники. Он был по-глупому привязан к этой книге, и он представить себе не мог, зачем им выбрасывать её, особенно если через неё не проходила пуля.  
  
\- Шерлок Холмс, - уточнил Джон, изо всех сил стараясь держать глаза отрытыми. На лице Билла промелькнуло выражение замешательства.  
  
\- Никогда о таком не слышал, - услышал Джон прежде чем его унесло обратно в сон.

 

***

 

Это был первый раз, когда Джон получил такой ответ, но далеко не последний. Не важно кого спрашивал Джон, никто в отделении не видел книжки и что ещё более странно, никто даже не слышал о Шерлоке Холмсе. Поначалу Джон подумал, что ему просто «повезло» оказаться на попечении чрезвычайно неначитанного медперсонала, но вскоре выяснилось, что странное отсутствие знакомства с книгами о Шерлоке Холмсе распространялось далеко за границы отделения.  
  
Казалось, Джон очнулся в мире, где не только его хромота, но и серия книг существовали исключительно в его голове. В результате ранения он обзавёлся перемежающимся тремором руки, что привело к увольнению со службы и возвращению в Лондон. А ещё его обязали ходить к психотерапевту.  
  
Всё это само по себе могло быть худшими новостями за всю его жизнь, но Джон обнаружил, что его волнует исключительно пропажа его книги и странная коллективная потеря памяти у всего мира.  
  
Джон попытался поискать в интернете, как только добрался до него, но ничего не нашёл. Отправившись в книжный с намерением приобрести этот последний рассказ - «Этюд в розовых тонах», он в очередной раз обнаружил, что никто никогда о нём не слышал. Как будто он никогда не существовал.  
  
В качестве последней попытки Джон согласился встретиться с Гарри, когда она с ним связалась, уже зная, каким будет его первый вопрос.  
  
\- Какая книга? – ответила Гарри, так же, как и все остальные. Она теребила свою сумочку на длинном ремешке, начав дёргаться всего через пару минут после того как присоединилась к Джону в кафе.  
  
Её руки скручивали кожу сумки, и только из этого небольшого движения Шерлок Холмс сделал бы кучу умозаключений. Джон представил себе, как суживаются его глаза, а затем Шерлок выдаёт: лесбиянка, алкоголик, встретилась со своим братом - калекой скорее из чувства долга, чем из искреннего интереса. Разумеется, Джон мухлевал со своей дедукцией. Он всё это уже знал.  
  
\- Рассказы о Шерлоке Холмсе, - сказал Джон, даже не уверенный, чего он ожидает. – Знаешь, те, что нам мама читала.  
  
\- Мама нам много чего читала.  
  
\- Конечно, да, но я их продолжил читать и дальше. Ты даже играла со мной в детективов. Ты этого совсем не помнишь? – спросил Джон, потирая большим пальцем складку на лбу. Боже. Может ему и правда стоит посетить психиатра.  
  
\- Что, теперь ты у нас читаешь? – защищаясь, спросила Гарри. – При чём тут вообще книга? Джон, богом клянусь, если ты опять пытаешься проверить мою память…  
  
Он покачал головой, прижимая к столу ладони с растопыренными пальцами. Он давно уже не пытался делать ничего подобного. С тех пор, как он ввязывался в проблемы с алкоголизмом Гарри, прошло много времени.  
  
\- Нет, Господи, Гарри. Не важно.  
  
\- Я поищу её в интернете, может у меня мелькнёт что-то в памяти. На этом ты успокоишься? - Гарри вытащила свой мобильник не дожидаясь ответа, её пальцы уже бегали по клавишам.  
  
Джон откинулся на спинку стула, его внимание переключилось на тихое бормотание телевизора на противоположной стене. По-видимому, там был репортаж о полицейском расследовании. Серия странно схожих между собой самоубийств.  
  
Джон подумал, что совпадение довольно странное. Почти как в последней книге. В той, про которую как утверждала Гарри, она никогда не слышала.  
  
На экране был прямой эфир с пресс-конференции с полицейскими, расследующими это дело - с полуседым мужчиной и темнокожей женщиной, отвечающими на вопросы журналистов.  
  
Джон повторил себе во второй раз, что пусть внешность представителей полиции полностью совпадала с описанием офицеров, работавших с Шерлоком, это было просто совпадением.  
  
\- Джон, видишь, я сделала поиск по «Шерлок Холмс, книга» и ничего! – она протянула ему телефон, маленький экран которого показывал именно то, что Джон уже нашёл, когда сам делал розыск в интернете. – Зачем ты придумываешь что-то о нашем детстве? Тебя что, ещё и по голове ударило?  
  
\- Не ударился ли я головой, когда меня подстрелили? Господи, Гарри.  
  
\- Ну, что я должна думать? Тут ничего нет.  
  
Гарри вернулась к своему мобильнику, а Джон снова уставился в телевизор. Полоска сообщений, бегущая в нижней части экрана гласила: « _Инспектор Лестрад и сержант Донован_ ».  
  
Джон сощурил глаза, но текст сменился на их официальные заявления. Это просто не могло быть правдой.  
  
\- Джон, тут ничего нет, за исключением сайта какого-то парня, если не полениться пролистать достаточно далеко, - сказала Гарри.  
  
\- Какого парня? – спросил Джон, не отрывая взгляда от экрана телевизора.  
  
\- «Наука Дедукции», - громко прочитала Гарри. – Чем бы это ни было. Хотя, звучит как что-то из твоей истории, да?  
  
\- Дай мне это, - сказал Джон, выхватывая телефон у Гарри из рук. Джон убеждал себя, что это может быть творчеством какого-нибудь фаната. Фанаты делают такое постоянно. Или делали, когда, блядь, книги о Шерлоке Холмсе на самом деле существовали.  
  
Джону было трудно быстро просматривать веб-сайты на лэптопе, не то что на экране мобильного телефона, но он пришёл к выводу, что это был персональный блог кого-то, кто как минимум изображал из себя Шерлока Холмса, и делал это просто прекрасно. Такое мог сделать только фанат, вот только в отсутствии рассказов не существовало никакого Шерлока Холмса, которого можно было изображать.  
  
На экране телевизора, мужчина, идентифицированный как Лестрад, жизнерадостно советовал зрителям не совершать самоубийств. Это была та самая фраза, которую большинство фанатов объявили «предсказанием».  
  
Его запястья коснулась рука.  
  
\- Джон, ты будешь в порядке? – спросила Гарри.  
  
Если его сестра о нем забеспокоилась, то он должно быть, выглядел по настоящему хреново.  
  
Джон быстро кивнул.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Оставь телефон себе, ладно? – сказала Гарри, резким движением закрывая свою сумочку. – Я получила новый по почте, и я знаю, что у тебя нет телефона.  
  
Джон посмотрел на заднюю панель. Он чуть было не отметил вслух, что этот телефон ей подарила Клара, но решил быть тактичным.  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь остановиться у меня? Тебе не станет скучно в твоей комнатушке?  
  
\- Нет, - сказал Джон, всё ещё пялясь на «Науку Дедукции» - персональный блог Шерлока Холмса. Именно в этот момент на экране телевизора мобильные телефоны репортёров, участвовавших в пресс-конференции, заголосили о принятых сообщениях.  
  
Джон готов был поставить кучу денег на то, что все сообщения были одним и тем же словом - « _Неверно_ ». Во всяком случае, именно это было в книге.  
  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, - сказал он, - что я найду, чем себя занять.

 

***

 

Джон распростился с карьерой, частью подвижности – по сути, вся его жизнь вывернулась наизнанку, но это не волновало его ни в малейшей степени. Он обнаружил, что самым впечатляющим различием между его прежней жизнью военного хирурга в Афганистане и его теперешним существованием в убогой комнатушке в Лондоне, было свидетельство того, что Шерлок Холмс является реальным человеком.  
  
У Шерлока Холмса был веб-сайт. Блог. Заумный и посвященный «дедукции» – по видимому, Шерлок всё ещё использовал это определение. Последняя тема, заинтересовавшая Холмса, касалась образцов почвы из различных районов Лондона и скорости горения различных материалов. Последнее сообщение на форуме его блога похоже объявляло о том, что аренда квартиры на Монтагю-стрит подошла к концу, но не содержало подробностей о новом адресе. Джон не помнил такого в рассказе, и не мог судить, имело ли это какое-либо значение.  
  
В итоге Джон прочитал каждую статью на сайте, при том что большая их часть содержала информацию, которая либо была за пределами его понимания, либо была слишком скучной чтобы даже начинать чтение. Несмотря на то, что содержание статей его не особо поразило, Джон нашел манеру Шерлока выражать свои мысли слегка жутковатой. Это определённо был _он_ – все статьи и записи в блоге были абсолютно, без всякого сомнения написаны никем иным как Шерлоком Холмсом. К разочарованию Джона, как и в рассказах, в реальности тоже наблюдалось полнейшее отсутствие снимков Шерлока.  
  
Джон был в смятении, но прежде всего, ему было любопытно. Если Шерлок Холмс был живым человеком, то больше всего на свете Джон хотел узнать, как тот выглядит. Тем не менее, Джон уже чувствовал себя грёбанным сталкером, постоянно перечитывая сайт человека, с которым ни разу не встречался.  
  
Джон не был уверен, что встреча с Шерлоком Холмсом будучи при этом для него полностью посторонним человеком, окажется приятным опытом. Джон понимал, что хотя он всегда хотел быть кем-то значимым для Шерлока, было вполне вероятно, что Шерлок Холмс как реальный человек, скорее всего не захочет иметь с Джоном ничего общего. Джон представлял себе их встречу, и как тот увидит его насквозь. Шерлок препарирует его, разломает на кусочки, поймёт о нём всё до последней детали, а затем уйдёт. Джон знал, как это работает.  
  
Джон так же знал, что Шерлок был одинок и сломан, но как, чёрт возьми, пройти через все барьеры, которые Шерлок воздвиг вокруг себя? Джон сказал бы, что Шерлок слишком сложный человек, чтобы его понять, вот только он чувствовал, что уже понимает его.  
  
Джон так же с болью осознавал, что если в ближайшее время что-то не изменится, скоро Шерлок будет вовлечен в расследование самоубийств (если уже не начал) и в итоге окажется последней жертвой.  
  
Джон пришёл к выводу, что отличающимся фактором, единственной новой переменной был именно он. Вселенная редко была настолько ленива, таким образом, по какой-то причине, ему дали шанс изменить события последней книги.  
  
К сожалению, в книге не было конкретных дат, и отсутствие этого знания сводило Джона с ума. Кто знает, когда этот идиот позволит таксисту забрать себя на пороге собственного дома. Четвёртое самоубийство могло произойти в любое время, после чего пройдёт лишь пара часов между тем как Лестрад попросит Шерлока осмотреть тело и тем, как Шерлок станет следующей жертвой. Джон прекрасно понимал, что полиция не успеет обнародовать информацию о четвёртой жертве достаточно быстро, чтобы Джон успел отреагировать, даже если бы он знал, _как_ реагировать.  
  
Бывало, Джон фантазировал о том, как спасает Шерлока Холмса, но сейчас, когда у него появился шанс сделать такое в реальности, у него не было даже самой завалящей идеи.  
  
Джон продолжал просыпаться от кошмаров, в которых видел, как Шерлок глотает пилюлю, а сам Джон опаздывает лишь на пару секунд. Во всех снах Джон видел Шерлока, подносящего яд всё ближе к своим губам, но Джон всегда был чем-то отделён от него, слишком далеко, чтобы остановить его.  
  
Несколько таких беспокойных ночей Джон провел, всматриваясь в экран своего лэптопа. Несмотря на то, что на сайте «Наука Дедукции» практически не было обновлений (за исключением того, что если лестница зеленая, то следует арестовать брата), он быстро стал у Джона наиболее посещаемым сайтом.  
  
Одной из таких ночей, всё больше отчаиваясь от отсутствия решения, Джон снова перебирал все возможные стратегии, бывшие в его распоряжении. Он мог связаться с Шерлоком: либо через блог, либо позвонить, либо послать сообщение и предупредить его. Проблема была в другом – о чём и как его предупреждать?  
  
«Привет, не то чтобы мы знакомы, но в недалёком будущем ты собираешься сыграть с таксистом в самоубийственную игру потому что тебе скучно, и мне интересно, а не мог бы ты этого не делать?» Да-да, конечно.  
  
Или, в качестве альтернативы, просто послать одно загадочное сообщение – «не связывайся с серийными самоубийцами»?  
  
Джон не мог написать такое. Главным образом, потому что это заинтересует Шерлока (как полного придурка) ещё больше. Кроме того, не особо этично просить единственного человека, способного поймать убийцу, не делать этого. Если Шерлок Холмс не вмешается, погибнет больше людей. Джон просто не хотел, чтобы тот оказался одним из них.  
  
Итак, умолять его самоустраниться – тоже отбрасываем.  
  
Джон обдумал (в качестве последнего отчаянного варианта) обратиться властному, чрезмерно опекающему и совершенно отстойному старшему брату Шерлока – Майкрофту. Если бы Майкрофт Холмс подумал что Шерлок в опасности, Шерлока бы взяли под плотное наблюдение. Тем не менее, для самого Джона, последствия будут фееричны, ибо в этом отношении он разделит судьбу Шерлока. И скорее всего, ему просто проломят голову за то, что он слишком много знает о братике Майкрофта.  
  
Вот только в первый раз за всё время, размышления Джона подарили ему идею – что-то, что он и правда мог сделать. Она немедленно показалась ему настолько очевидной, что он пнул себя за то, что не подумал об этом раньше.  
  
Наблюдение.  
  
Ему пока ни в чём не надо убеждать Шерлока. Зная о перемещениях Шерлока относительно хронологии событий, Джон просто сможет пронаблюдать за ним.  
  
Всё что Джону необходимо знать – осматривал ли Шерлок четвёртую самоубийцу – Женщину в Розовом.  
  
Получить из него информацию может быть непросто. Чтобы уберечь Шерлока, Джону придётся быть достаточно интересным, чтобы тот к нему прислушался. Может быть даже достаточно интересным, чтобы Шерлоку не было так скучно – настолько скучно, что он готов был умереть только чтобы доказать какой он умный.  
  
Это было намного б _о_ льшее «может быть».  
  
Джон решил послать сообщение. Анонимно, безболезненно и именно то, как Шерлок предпочитал общаться. Готово.  
  
Джон сделал глубокий вздох. Он собирается сделать это. Он собирается послать сообщение Шерлоку Холмсу.  
  
Он ещё немного повертел телефон в руке, после чего медленно, одним пальцем напечатал:  
  
_Нашёл его уже?_  
  
Не прошло и пары секунд, как Джон получил ответ. Сделав ещё один глубокий вздох, он прочитал сообщение.  
  
_Нашёл что? ШХ_  
  
Пока Джон размышлял над ответом, за первым сообщением пришло ещё одно, а затем ещё одно.  
  
_Кто это? Грант? ШХ_  
  
_Твоя жена снова выкинула твой телефон из окна? ШХ_  
  
Джона криво усмехнулся. Шерлок никак не мог запомнить имя Лестрада. Джон тщательно обдумал свой ответ. Лучше ответить на первый вопрос, а не на второй.  
  
_Чемодан_.  
  
После чего последовала долгая пауза, и Джон решил уточнить.  
  
_Розовый чемодан._  
  
На этот раз Джон уже через секунду получил лаконичный ответ.  
  
_Ошиблись номером. ШХ_  
  
Джон задумчиво промычал себе под нос. У Шерлока и правда не было чемодана, или он просто прикидывается идиотом? Он должен знать точно.  
  
_То есть, у тебя его нет?_  
  
_Извини, розовый не мой цвет. ШХ_  
  
Джон резко выдохнул, почти засмеявшись. Он подумал, что розовый определённо станет цветом Шерлока, но решил пока на этом остановиться. Он не мог поверить, что на самом деле послал сообщение Шерлоку Холмсу, пусть даже, в духе окончания последнего рассказа, завершение их разговора принесло разочарование. По крайней мере, Джон выяснил, что Шерлок еще не нашёл чемодан.  
  
Джон всё ещё беспокоился, что самоубийство притаилось за углом, и это мучало его всю ночь и весь следующий день. У него было ощущение, что события вот-вот начнут происходить, и очень скоро. Этим утром он быстро, ни на что не отвлекаясь прошёл через Рассел-парк, чтобы выйти на оживлённую улицу. С каждым шагом тяжело опираясь на свою трость, он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что опоздал на целый день.  
  
Возвращаясь домой, в свою всё сильнее наводящую тоску комнатушку, Джон спрашивал себя, а не был ли он уже слегка сумасшедшим. Его мысли ходили по кругу от сомнений в собственном рассудке к сомнениям в своей креативности. Обладал ли он достаточно сильным воображением, чтобы придумать такое чтобы избежать реальности своей травмы? Кроме того, не было ли это самым разумным объяснением?  
  
И как только Джон начал размышлять над необходимостью заняться своей жизнью, и начать поиски работы, как рядом с лэптопом пиликнул телефон.  
  
_Кто ты? ШХ_  
  
Сердце Джона быстро забилось в груди.  
  
Шерлок не стал бы посылать сообщение на ошибочный номер день спустя только из любопытства. Таким образом, что-то, сказанное Джоном стало релевантным.  
  
_Теперь нашёл?_  
  
Джон задал вопрос и посмотрел, который час. Был ранний вечер, а это означало, что всё еще была возможность вмешаться.  
  
Телефон завибрировал еще дважды почти без промедления.  
  
_Сейчас же скажи, кто ты. ШХ_  
  
_Если неудобно, всё равно скажи. ШХ_  
  
Сердце Джона решило подняться поближе к горлу.  
  
Представлять из себя объект интереса для «ШХ» было волнительно. Джон ничего не мог с собой поделать – он жаждал чтобы этот острый разум продолжал держать его в фокусе своего внимания. Время подогреть интерес.  
  
_Не можешь продедуцировать?_  
  
Джон практически сиял. Шерлок никоим образом не мог догадаться о том, кто он, потому что всё это совершенно не имело смысла. В этой вселенной Джон ничего не мог знать. Это было совершенно безумно.  
  
Кроме того, это оказалось самым веселым, что он делал за много лет. И если честно, возможно, что за всю жизнь.  
  
_Ты знал про чемодан. Чемодан женщины в розовом. ШХ_  
  
С запозданием, Джон осознал, что в нормальной ситуации, единственный человек, который мог знать о чемодане это убийца. Джон не подумал об этом раньше, но ему было ясно, что это, разумеется, пришло в голову Шерлоку.  
  
_Я не убийца._  
  
Он написал это со всей возможной скоростью, не то чтобы у Шерлока были причины верить ему.  
  
_Обычно люди считают тебя убийцей? ШХ_  
  
Беспокойство Джона исчезло, быстро сменившись весельем.  
  
Когда он не отправил немедленный ответ, телефон в его руке прогудел ещё три раза почти не прерываясь – пугающе быстро, учитывая длину каждого сообщения.  
  
_Если ты знал о чемодане, то либо ты был на месте преступления ещё до полиции и был достаточно умён чтобы заметить его пропажу, либо ты убийца. ШХ_  
  
_Тем не менее, если бы ты был убийцей, ты бы знал, что я его нашёл, учитывая, что я послал сообщение на телефон, пропавший из чемодана. ШХ_  
  
_Что оставляет возможность того, что ты умный добрый самаритянин. Или убийца, прикидывающийся идиотом. ШХ_  
  
Джону хотелось засмеяться. Сообщения передавали мыслительный процесс Шерлока. Джон и правда поставил его в тупик, неудивительно, что Шерлок застопорился.  
  
_Добрый самаритянин, который не сообщил полиции о трупе?_  
  
_Тогда плохой самаритянин. ШХ_  
  
_С моим номером, очевидно. ШХ_  
  
Вот тогда Джон засмеялся. Он признавал, что было приятно видеть как Шерлок ошибается. Хотя, не то чтобы он был далёк от истины. Джон напечатал своё следующее сообщение со своей обычной скоростью ползущего ледника.  
  
_Извини, нет. Я никогда не видел тело. Еще догадки?_  
  
_Мой сталкер? ШХ_  
  
Это было уже слишком близкое попадание, учитывая что Джон практически поселился в блоге Шерлока, и имел твёрдое намерение следовать за ним этой ночью по пятам. Вместо отрицания он решил схитрить.  
  
_Я и тебя никогда не видел. Ты использовал три догадки._  
  
Хотя бы это было правдой.  
  
_Я и не знал, что было ограничение. ШХ_  
  
_Мне наскучила эта игра. ШХ_  
  
Джон тяжело выдохнул через нос, гадая, не было ли это сообщение последним. Джон предположил, что вряд ли мог надолго задержать интерес Шерлока только невозможностью своей осведомлённости о чемодане. В своём роде, это был дешёвый трюк. Шерлок же больше интересовался по-настоящему умными людьми.  
  
Когда секунду спустя его мобильник завибрировал ещё два раза, доказывая, что он ошибается, у Джона зашкалил пульс.  
  
_Ты не добрый самаритянин, не убийца и не сталкер. ШХ_  
  
_Итак, - и я ненавижу повторяться, - кто ты? ШХ_  
  
Джон представил, с каким нажимом – отрывисто и требовательно – Шерлок печатал последние два слова, но это всё равно не вызвало в нём желание признаться.  
  
Узнав, что Шерлок уже послал сообщение таксисту, Джон теперь примерно представлял, где они были относительно последовательности событий в рассказе. Технически, это означало, что Джон получил все что ему нужно от этой беседы.  
  
Ему не нужно больше ничего писать Шерлоку. Не было никаких причин продолжать переписку пока он не придумает, как помешать Шерлоку проглотить пилюлю.  
  
Но дразнить Шерлока Холмса было весело. У Джона почти кружилась голова просто от того, что он разговаривал с ним, не говоря уже о том, что он знал что-то, чего не знал Шерлок. Судя по рассказам, такое редко случалось.  
  
Кроме того, у Джона всегда было плохо с самоограничением. Или осторожностью.  
  
_Тебе и правда необходимо приписывать свои инициалы в конце каждого сообщения?_  
  
Джон сам не знал, что заставило его задать вопрос. Ему просто хотелось немного подразнить Шерлока.  
  
_На самом деле, да. Это позволяет адресату знать, что сообщения от меня. ШХ_  
  
_Может и тебе стоит попробовать. ШХ_  
  
Джон усмехнулся. Его указательный палец напечатал «Я – никто», но большой палец тут же нажал на бекспейс, удаляя каждую букву по отдельности. Получить без предупреждения жалостливую историю – это последнее что бы хотел Шерлок Холмс.  
  
Джон посмотрел на сообщение на экране ещё секунду и принял решение. Нет уж, начал – так до конца.  
  
_Может тебе стоит сфокусироваться на том, кто убийца? ДХВ_  
  
Джон, чувствуя в себе нахальство, просто не мог на этом остановиться.  
  
_И не дай себя убить пока занимаешься этим. ДХВ_  
  
Последовала длинная пауза, которая заставила Джона гадать, а не заскучал ли Шерлок от их беседы, но Шерлок ответил.  
  
_Даёшь мне все три инициала. Рискованно с твоей стороны. ШХ_  
  
_Более, или менее рискованно, чем посылать сообщения известному серийному убийце? ДХВ_  
  
_Сопоставимо, если предположить, что ты безымянный сталкер. ШХ_  
  
_Уже не безымянный. У меня есть три инициала. ДХВ_  
  
_Хмм. Должен бежать, реальный убийца перезвонил мне. ШХ_  
  
_Между прочим, я выясню, кто ты, ДХВ. ШХ_  
  
_С нетерпением этого жду. ДХВ_  
  
Лицо Джона потеплело от улыбки. Разговаривать с Шерлоком Холмсом оказалось так же захватывающе, как он себе представлял.  
  
Джону так же было немного интересно, был ли этот комментарий в конце задуман как угроза, или?..  
  
Это почти было похоже… на флирт. Джон не мог определить, и это было само по себе занимательно. Джон даже не знал, каким голосом озвучивать сообщения. В любом случае, как можно начать флиртовать с Шерлоком Холмсом?  
  
Джон положил мобильник назад на стол. Если убийца позвонил, это означало, что Шерлок был на пути в ресторан, чтобы сидеть в там засаде, только чтобы погнаться за такси и допросить человека, сидящего на заднем сиденье, вместо переднего. Джон предположил, что до обыска на наркотики в квартире Шерлока оставался примерно час – это если предположить, что он произойдёт. Иными словами, оставалось не меньше часа до того, как придёт таксист, чтобы забрать Шерлока.  
  
Хотя, кто знает, что может пойти по-другому на этот раз. Может, ему стоит проследить за Шерлоком. Лично. Для безопасности Шерлока, разумеется.  
  
Джон сунул мобильный в карман куртки и, после недолгого размышления, туда же отправился пистолет. Без долгих колебаний Джон спустился в метро.

 

***

 

Подойдя к номеру двадцать два по Нортумберленд-стрит, Джон обнаружил там итальянский ресторан – в точности, как было описано в книге.  
  
Сквозь выходящее на улицу окно Джон мог видеть всего лишь очертание мужчины – знакомый силуэт, практически впечатанный в память с самого детства. Шерлок сидел возле самого окна, за столиком, явно рассчитанным на двоих, будто в ожидании своего спутника.  
  
Автор всегда описывал Шерлока как одетого с иголочки, с укрощёнными кудрями и достаточно худого, чтобы создавалось впечатление высокого роста. Приглушённое освещение ресторана позволяло Джону разглядеть темные волосы, обрамляющие длинное лицо со светлыми глазами и скулы, притягивающие взгляд.  
  
Он почувствовал как пальцы, сжимающие трость, расслабляются, а выдох облегчения, казалось, никогда не кончится.  
  
Поначалу Джон был охвачен благоговением. Его воображение всегда было нечётким в деталях, они постоянно менялись – кусочки и части лиц, набранные из множества тех, которых Джон, вероятно, увидел и восхитился. Было странно видеть их собранными со странным изяществом воедино, в уникальное расположение черт лица, которое каким-то образом оказалось именно таким, каким он представлял.  
  
Джон почувствовал себя реабилитированным. Он всегда знал, что иллюстрации были полной фигнёй.  
  
А потом подъехало такси.  
  
Джону пришло в голову, что он может избавиться от таксиста прямо здесь и сейчас, если ему удастся поймать его сразу после того как это сделает Шерлок. Если он правильно разыграет сданные карты, то сможет пресечь всю эту ужасную ситуацию в зародыше.  
  
Когда Шерлок выскочил из-за стола и бросился на улицу, Джон побежал за ним, стараясь не отставать, но оставаясь вне поля зрения. К счастью, он двигался почти бесшумно, а Шерлок был слишком поглощён вычислением маршрута такси, чтобы заметить за собой хвост.  
  
Джон, в свою очередь, был слишком поглощён Шерлоком, чтобы осознать, что трость осталась у дверей ресторана.  
  
Более того, он оказался чересчур заворожён Шерлоком, говорящим мужчине на заднем сиденье такси (и оказывавшимся не тем, кто ему нужен) «Добро пожаловать в Лондон», чтобы контролировать себя. Говоря конкретнее – он громко захихикал.  
  
Может, причиной было то что, впервые услышав голос Шерлока, он удивился его глубокому тембру в контрасте с тем, насколько молодо тот выглядел, или возможно, из-за того, что слушать Шерлока не шло ни в какое сравнение с чтением его реплик на страницах книги. В любом случае, у Джона вырвался самый высокий смешок какой только был в его распоряжении, и ему пришлось быстро нырнуть обратно в переулок, прячась, на тот случай, если Шерлок его услышал. К тому времени как Джон высунул голову обратно, такси и Шерлок уже исчезли.  
  
Дерьмо.  
  
У Джона было три варианта. Первый – попробовать проследовать за такси. Второй – последовать за Шерлоком до его квартиры. Или третий – опередить их обоих в конечном пункте назначения – Колледже Ролланд-Карра, куда таксист привез Шерлока в книге.  
  
Джон решил испытать свои шансы с третьим вариантом. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что противостояние будет в том же самом месте. В конце концов, ресторан был тем же самым, и даже фраза Шерлока была той же самой. Будет быстрее, если Джон приедет в колледж первым. Может быть, на этот раз Шерлок и впрямь продемонстрирует разумность, выйдя из игры, вместо того, чтобы есть эту проклятую пилюлю. У таксиста даже настоящего пистолета не было.  
  
Несмотря на недостаток наличности, Джон поймал такси. К сожалению, это было не то такси, водитель которого претендовал на славу гениального психопата. Это было бы слишком легко. Вместо этого, он явно выбрал самого путаного таксиста во всём Лондоне, к тому же обладавшего кошмарной тягой к самым оживлённым улицам в городе. Джон следил за часами на телефоне как ястреб, наблюдая, как уходят минуты. Он понятия не имел, сколько времени понадобится Шерлоку и его такси, чтобы добраться до колледжа. Прибыв, наконец, к месту назначения, Джон заплатил без единого слова, плотно сжимая губы.  
  
Выйдя из такси, Джон нашёл совершенно новую причину, чтобы негодовать на автора. Там было два здания, и Джон понятия не имел, в каком из них был Шерлок. Если бы его таксист поторопился, он мог бы подождать снаружи и наблюдать их прибытие. Теперь у него не было этой роскоши.  
  
Джон сделал выбор, возможно обусловленный тем, что он был левшой, и побежал к одному из зданий, а потом по его длинным коридорам. Джон прислушивался к любому шуму, к любому бормотанию голосов. Не мог же он звать кого-то вслух.  
  
Джон завернул за угол и миновал открытую дверь в классную комнату, но заметил что-то краем глаза (наконец-то), – но конечно, – через окно.  
  
Блядь. Дерьмо.  
  
Второй раз за вечер их с Шерлоком разделяло оконное стекло. Он был не в том здании, а они, должно быть, приехали всего за пару минут до него, потому что всё ещё сидели за партой в классе и разговаривали.  
  
Джон хотел покинуть комнату, чтобы успеть добежать до второго здания, но в этот момент они встали. Джон смотрел, как Шерлок поднял пилюлю перед собой, разглядывая её с любопытством и жутким желанием узнать ответ.  
  
Всё разыгрывалось прямо перед ним – точное воспроизведение разочаровывающего и _дерьмового_ окончания рассказа, которое Джон хотел изменить, но всё равно застрял. Наблюдать со стороны было почти так же плохо, как читать текст на странице.  
  
Почти.  
  
Рука Джона дёрнулась, стряхивая тремор, а потом скользнула в карман куртки.  
  
Рука Шерлока поднималась всё выше, и Джон следовал её движениям в идеальной симметрии. Когда пилюля почти достигла цели, Джон сфокусировался на своей цели и выстрелил.  
  
Как только дело было сделано, он побежал. Он заметил, что к счастью, Шерлок обернулся к подстреленному мужчине, а не к окну. И раз уж это было темой сегодняшнего вечера, на улице Джон нырнул за угол, чтобы наблюдать за событиями издалека.  
  
Джон прикинул, вернуться ли ему в свою квартиру, чтобы избавиться от оружия, или просто выкинуть его в мусорный бак, но эта мера безопасности казалась излишней.  
  
Он не был связан каким-либо мыслимым способом ни с одним из действующих лиц – кто может отследить его? Невозможные обстоятельства – идеальное убийство.  
  
Джону в любом случае стоит вернуться к себе в квартиру. Вот только он не был уверен, ранил он таксиста или убил. Он убедится, что покончил с ним, и что Шерлок жив и здоров, а потом пойдёт домой. Может он даже займётся своей собственной жизнью для разнообразия.  
  
Когда приехала полиция, одно тело вынесли на носилках, а второе вышло на своих двоих. Джон приблизился к жёлтой ленте полицейского ограждения, чтобы взглянуть поближе. Парамедики быстро разобрались с Шерлоком, и мужчина, в котором Джон узнал Лестрада с пресс-конференции, разговаривал с ним, пока тот сидел в задней части машины скорой помощи. И не успел Джон решить, что у него нет больше ни малейшего оправдания, чтобы оставаться и наблюдать, как встретился с Шерлоком взглядом через всё огороженное полицией пространство.  
  
Это было как разряд тока, и он немедленно застыл на месте, автоматически приняв стойку вольно. И как с такого расстояния Джон смог рассмотреть, что Шерлок нахмурил брови, будто в противовес интенсивности своего цепкого взгляда?  
  
В оцепенении Джона наблюдал, как герой его детства шёл к нему сквозь мельтешащую толпу полицейских. Лестрад попытался перехватить его, но Шерлок отделался от него взмахом оранжевого одеяла, обнимающего его плечи, и, что странно, не отрывая при этом глаз от лица Джона.  
  
Джон чувствовал, что сердце скоро выпрыгнет из груди, но не двинул и мускулом.  
  
Шерлок остановился прямо перед ним, и Джон не сдвинулся ни на дюйм. Любопытство Шерлока проявлялось морщиной на лбу, и Джон осознал, что ему очень нравится видеть проявление эмоций у Шерлока Холмса. Выражения лица определённо были новинкой.  
  
Шерлок не отрывал от него взгляда, сосредоточив на Джоне всё своё внимание. Джон вспомнил, что в рассказах все всегда испытывали неловкость под этим испытывающим взглядом. Что же до Джона – он грелся в нём.  
  
Шерлока разомкнул губы, будто собираясь что-то сказать, но снова сжал их. Джон почувствовал, как его голова наклоняется на бок, показывая, что он весь внимание.  
  
Всё ещё не отрывая взгляда от лица Джона, Шерлок снова открыл рот, и в этот раз слова были произнесены.  
  
\- Ты солгал, - сказал Шерлок, как будто это был не вызывающий сомнения факт, и что более важно – как будто они были знакомы.  
  
Вслед за этим заявлением подбородок Шерлока слегка выпятился, а нижняя губа оттопырилась, как будто он дулся. Джон осознал, что снова хочет рассмеяться, в точности как когда посылал ему сообщения.  
  
Уголки губ поползли вверх, выдавая это желание, и Джон спросил:  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Мои три предположительно «неправильные» догадки были: добрый самаритянин, убийца и сталкер, – Шерлок сделал паузу, как будто давая Джону время, чтобы испортить сюрприз.  
  
Должно быть, Джон так и сделал, потому что обиженная губа Шерлока превратилась в кривую ухмылку, и он произнёс:  
  
\- Оказывается, ты все три.  
  
Джон первый раз прервал их зрительный контакт и взглянул в сторону.  
  
\- Понятия не имею, что ты имеешь в виду.  
  
\- Не имеешь? – ехидное замечание сопровождалась искусно изогнутой в неверии бровью. – Следы пороха на твоих пальцах говорят иначе.  
  
Джон удержался от того, чтобы развернуть ладони и посмотреть на руки. Он и так знал, что Шерлок, скорее всего, прав.  
  
Не в силах сдерживаться дальше, Джон захихикал. И не успев даже осознать это, он зашелся в приступе плечи-поднимающего, кулаком-рот-зажимающего, сотрясающего-всё-тело смеха. Шерлок смотрел на него в открытом замешательстве, а через мгновение присоединился к нему с глубоким резонирующим смехом.  
  
Итак, они стояли неподалёку от места преступления и смеялись, пока их смех не утих.  
  
Шерлок прикусил губу, посмотрел под ноги, затем поднял взгляд.  
  
\- Ужин?  
  
У Джона вырвался ещё один смешок.  
  
\- Ты только что ходил на ужин. Хотя, я полагаю, ты ничего не ел.  
  
\- Мы только что встретились, а ты уже достаёшь меня с едой? – спросил Шерлок, наклоном головы напомнив Джону кота. – Что ты за сталкер?  
  
\- Я не сталкер, - попытался протестовать Джон. Он поискал правдоподобное объяснение, которое не выставляло бы его в таком свете, но не нашёл. – Ты поверишь мне, если я скажу, что просто случайно оказался поблизости?  
  
\- Такая фраза тебя немного выдаёт, - заметил Шерлок. – Приглашаю тебя к себе домой.  
  
\- Что случилось с ужином? – спросил Джон шутливо, но ощущая себя заходящим в мёртвую петлю. Как только он потерял власть над условиями их взаимодействия, он утратил её полностью. – И зачем бы мне идти к тебе домой?  
  
\- Потому что ты завораживаешь меня, Джон Ватсон, - ответил Шерлок. Это было сказано благоговейно, не оставляя сомнений в правдивости заявления.  
  
Джон откинул голову и всмотрелся в это загадочное и оживлённое лицо.  
  
\- Как, черт возьми, ты узнал моё имя?  
  
Глаза Шерлока осветились в радостном удивлении.  
  
\- Так это твоё имя?  
  
Джон в смятении повторил:  
  
\- Как ты вообще мог узнать моё имя?  
  
\- Ты никогда этого не узнаешь, если не примешь моё приглашение. Итак, ужин?  
  
Не было смысла отрицать. Чувствуя, как сжимается его желудок, Джон осознал, что Шерлок был _очарован_ им. Если в этой вселенной Шерлок Холмс выжил в конце рассказа, это означало, что Джон понятия не имеет, что будет дальше.  
  
Он больше никогда не сможет впечатлить Шерлока Холмса своим всеведением.  
  
Джону следовало порадоваться моменту и остаться загадкой для Шерлока Холмса, даже если это означало окончание знакомства. Исчезнуть в ночи и никогда не быть увиденным вновь.  
  
Вот только, после того как его спросили целых три раза, Джон в итоге ответил:  
  
\- Умираю с голода.

 

***

 

Следовать за Шерлоком Холмсом вверх по лестнице в 221Б, Бейкер-стрит, было сродни посещению тематического парка. Ну, хотя бы эти подробности иллюстраторы уловили правильно. В стопку писем на каминной полке был воткнут нож, кухню захватил наспех установленный химический набор, бог знает что пряталось в холодильнике, в тапочках обнаружились сигареты, а стены украшали картинками с изображениями черепа, не говоря уже о настоящих черепах. Это был дом настоящего эксцентрика.  
  
Джон ухмылялся от уха до уха, чувствуя себя ребёнком в магазине сладостей.  
  
\- Милое место, - произнёс он, когда Шерлок ввел его в гостиную (про ужин больше никто не упоминал).  
  
\- Ты так думаешь? – спросил Шерлок с небольшой довольной улыбкой.  
  
\- Ну, под всеми твоими вещами, - пошутил Джон. Оглядывая комнату, он ощутил разницу между жизнью в этой квартире и в своей унылой комнатушке.  
  
Рука Шерлока дрогнула в нерешительности, затем он поднял ручку и положил её в стакан. После чего Шерлок, казалось, вернул над собой контроль и одним плавным и точным движением уселся в своё кожаное кресло. Он жестом указал на кресло напротив, возле которого Джон всё ещё стоял.  
  
Джон сел, повинуясь жесту, расслабляя спину и откидываясь на наброшенный на спинку кресла клетчатый плед. Не сказать, что при чтении Джон обращал особое внимание на то, какая мебель стояла у Шерлока к квартире, но он определённо не припоминал, чтобы в рассказах упоминалось второе кресло. Он подумал, что это было довольно уютно – сидеть вдвоём у зажжённого камина. Весьма приятно.  
  
\- Итак, как ты это сделал? – спросил Джон. Пока они добирались до квартиры, его любопытство только возросло. Несмотря на то, что он считал себя довольно загадочным с этими сообщениями по поводу чемодана, в конце концов, это Шерлок умудрился сделать поистине невозможные выводы.  
  
\- Что сделал? – изобразил непонимание Шерлок, положив свои большие ладони на мягкие подлокотники своего кресла.  
  
\- Узнал моё имя. Я дал тебе только инициалы, а я совсем не Шерлок Холмс.  
  
\- И что это должно означать? – Шерлок снова смерил его тяжёлым взглядом, а Джон опять чересчур отдался удовольствию оказаться объектом изучения под микроскопом Шерлока. Джон наклонился вперёд, естественным для себя образом потянувшись к этому вниманию.  
  
\- Я имел в виду что «Джон» находится практически на первой странице в книге популярных детских имён. Это и то, что я всего лишь какой-то парень.  
  
\- Неправильно, - просто сказал Шерлок, складывая руки под подбородком в своём характерном жесте, так точно описанном в книгах. – Хотя, если уж мы заговорили о твоём имени, что означает «Х»?  
  
Джон вздохнул. Он ненавидел своё среднее имя.  
  
\- Ты собираешься рассказать мне, как ты узнал, что это был я - там, на месте преступления?  
  
\- Ты собираешься мне рассказать, как ты узнал о чемодане жертвы? – резко, как удар хлыстом, парировал Шерлок.  
  
Джон подвигал челюстью, обдумывая, как это можно разумно объяснить.  
  
Шерлок скользнул вперёд в своём кресле, как будто пытаясь подавить Джона и вытащить из него ответ, но потом обратился к совершенно иной теме.  
  
\- Хамфри?  
  
\- Извини?  
  
\- Твоё среднее имя, Джон. Постарайся поспевать за темой. Хиггинс?  
  
Джон фыркнул.  
  
\- Менять тему разговора на предыдущую, с трудом можно назвать поспеванием.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся на это замечание, хотя было похоже, будто его рот плохо знаком с этим процессом.  
  
\- Тогда получается, мы в тупике? - спросил Шерлок, и при этом уголок его губ всё ещё пытался дёрнуться вверх. Вопрос был деловым, а вот выражение на лице Шерлока было весёлым. Он всё ещё сидел на краешке кресла, так же как и Джон.  
  
\- Ты серьёзно? – спросил Джон. – Ты пригласил меня к себе в квартиру только чтобы не рассказывать мне?  
  
Ухмылка Шерлока ширилась, пока не стала совсем открытой.  
  
\- Я собираюсь обойтись с тобой с той же учтивостью, которую ты проявил ко мне. У тебя три попытки, Джон. Используй их с толком.  
  
\- Это не игра, - или по крайней мере, не та в которую Джон хотел бы поиграть. – Послушай, не то чтобы я не собирался отвечать на твой вопрос. Просто ты мне не поверишь.  
  
Невозможно, но лицо Шерлока засветилось ещё сильнее - как у ребёнка на рождество. Это было воистину мягкое выражение, и Джону по-прежнему хотелось себя ущипнуть. Он всегда верил, что Шерлок будет именно таким, и при виде подтверждения своей правоты, у него сжималось в груди.  
  
\- Испытай меня, - сказал Шерлок, разводя и снова сплетая свои руки.  
  
Когда Джон всего лишь настороженно на него взглянул, Шерлок закатил глаза.  
  
\- Хорошо, тогда я начну. Я изложу факты, ибо никто не должен рассуждать не опираясь на них. Судя по всему, тебе были известны подробности убийства Дженнифер Уилсон ещё до того как оно произошло, а мне, похоже, известно твоё имя, при том, что я даже ни разу не встречался с тобой.  
  
Джон прищурился, не зная, что и думать. На мгновение он задумался: что если каким-то образом Шерлок осознавал себя; что если каким-то образом Шерлок возможно знал, что с точки зрения Джона он является книжным персонажем?  
  
\- Ты уже знаешь… каким образом я узнал о чемодане? – спросил Джон неуверенно, ещё больше сдвигаясь на край кресла.  
  
Шерлок повторил его движение, подтягиваясь ближе, облокачиваясь на свои колени. Скоро они будут практически на полу. Джон осознал, что задержал дыхание.  
  
\- Я, - начал Шерлок, - не имею ни малейшего понятия.  
  
Джон засмеялся.  
  
\- Ой.  
  
\- Да, « _ой_ », - они замерли в своих позах, не отдаляясь и не приближаясь друг к другу.  
  
Джон осознал, что они и правда оказались в тупике, и его решимость начала разрушаться. Шерлок был в явном отчаянии из-за _нужды_ знать. Мужчина выглядел практически _голодным_ , и Джон обнаружил, что борется со своим намерением отказать ему в ответе. Даже если в результате Джон гарантировано станет значительно менее интересным.  
  
Джон выдохнул, затем снова вздохнул.  
  
\- Я знал о чемодане… потому что я уже знаю о тебе, - начало было не лучше и не хуже чем любое другое.  
  
\- Интригует, - ответил Шерлок, понизив голос. – Продолжай.  
  
И Джон продолжил. Шерлок, к его чести, был на удивление терпелив к причудливым объяснениям Джона о том, как он рос на книгах о Шерлоке Холмсе и о событиях, приведших к смерти Шерлока в последней книге.  
  
\- Итак, как только ты обнаружил, что я реален, ты решил изменить окончание рассказа, - подвёл итог Шерлок, как будто все это прекрасно укладывалось в область вероятного.  
  
\- Ты издеваешься надо мной? – спросил Джон. – Я, честно говоря, не могу определить.  
  
\- Я мог бы, при других обстоятельствах, - ответил Шерлок. – Но мы рассмотрели все другие возможности. Когда вы отбрасываете невозможное, то что остаётся, каким бы невероятным ни было, окажется правдой.  
  
\- Я думал, что это я был всеми другими возможностями, - ехидно заметил Джон, припоминая предыдущий комментарий Шерлока о том, что он «лгал». Шерлок радостно хмыкнул, прежде чем его пристальный взгляд снова сфокусировался на Джоне.  
  
\- Ты тоже невозможное, - высказался Шерлок. – Или, по-видимому, просто невероятное.  
  
\- Это ты невероятный, - настаивал Джон. – Как я уже упоминал, ещё несколько недель назад ты был персонажем книги. Для меня, по крайней мере.  
  
\- Это вопрос перспективы, - сказал Шерлок. Он зажмурился и испустил глубокий вздох, а потом продолжил. – Видишь ли, как ты, по всей видимости, вырос на книгах обо мне, я вырос на серии комиксов.  
  
Шерлок ждал реакции Джона с поднятой бровью.  
  
\- О чем? – подтолкнул его Джон, чувствуя, что опять потерял нить рассуждений.  
  
Шерлок выглядел почти разочарованным оттого что Джон не понял намёка, каким бы он ни был, и Джон почувствовал что это было довольно несправедливо.  
  
С крайне драматическим видом Шерлок произнёс:  
  
\- О Джоне Ватсоне, Капитане Пятого Нортумберлендского Полка.  
  
Джон попытался спросить что, чёрт побери, он имел в виду, но ему помешала собственная упавшая челюсть, которая оставалось в такой позиции довольно продолжительное время. Шерлок ждал, вновь неожиданно терпеливый.  
  
\- Вот почему ты знал, как меня зовут, стоило тебе на меня посмотреть, - наконец пробормотал Джон, радуясь, что успел сесть. – Ты меня уже видел.  
  
\- Да. Во всяком случае, образ, нарисованный художником. К счастью, твоё лицо столь же узнаваемо, как и у персонажа на рисунке.  
  
Джон никогда не считал своё лицо узнаваемым, но это не имело значение. Джон чувствовал, как Шерлок наблюдает за ним с расстояния в несколько сантиметров, пока сам он осознаёт их откровенно невероятную ситуацию.  
  
Джон предположил, что Шерлок, с его сообразительностью, был лучше подготовлен, чтобы понять что он являлся для Джона тем, чем Джон являлся для него. Каким-то образом они оба были литературными персонажами, воплощёнными в реальность.  
  
\- Дай угадаю, - начал Джон, как только взял себя в руки, - в комиксе я, как и ты, умер?  
  
Сцепленные ладони Шерлока опустились и казалось, он испытал облегчение от того что Джон наконец понял.  
  
\- Да, так же как я в твоих рассказах. Серия комиксов была про врача-солдата, героя войны, так что, разумеется, ты был убит в бою, защищая и служа вместе со своими товарищами. За Королеву и Страну, и всё такое.  
  
\- Ну, я таки нет. В смысле, не умер, - сказал Джон, испытывая желание себя стукнуть.  
  
\- Да, я вижу, - Джон почувствовал, что поднятая бровь Шерлока практически издевается над ним. – Хотя тебя подстрелили, в левое плечо.  
  
\- Как ты?.. Книга, конечно, - сказал Джон, частично сожалея, что эта ситуация не давала Шерлоку возможности проявить свой талант.  
  
\- Пусть про плечо я узнал из книги, но про твоё недавнее излечение от психосоматической хромоты там ничего не было, - заметил Шерлок, будто прочитав его мысли.  
  
Джон проглотил приманку.  
  
\- Хорошо, так как ты об этом узнал?  
  
\- Потому что недавно позвонил Анжело с вопросом, не забыл ли я трость перед рестораном. Он подумал, что это могло быть что-то из моего реквизита. Описанная им длина точно подходит к твоему росту.  
  
Джон, который не думал что этим вечером что-то ещё сможет его шокировать, мог только посмеяться над собой. Это правда, даже когда он обнаружил пропажу трости, он не вернулся за ней. Полностью про неё забыл. Он предположил, что это можно назвать эффектом Шерлока Холмса.  
  
Внезапно он осознал нелепость ситуации. Воистину, на данный момент, это было скорее смешно, чем ошеломляюще. Он был знаком с Шерлоком по книге, а Шерлок знал его по комиксу. _За Королеву и Страну_.  
  
\- Извини, - сказал Джон, с трудом сдерживая смех, - но _ты_ читал комиксы про военного врача в Афганистане?  
  
\- Что? – защищаясь, спросил Шерлок.  
  
\- Извини, просто… _патриотические_ комиксы, - Джон фыркнул. Это определённо был не тот Шерлок, которого он знал.  
  
\- Заткнись! – воскликнул Шерлок, розовея щеками. И, как Джон и подозревал раньше, это определённо был его цвет. – Они просто… _попались под руку_!  
  
Джон ещё немного посмеялся, прежде чем решил позволить ему сорваться с крючка.  
  
\- Я просто удивлён. Уверен, обо мне было не особенно интересно читать, - отметил он, смягчая удар. – Скучно на самом деле. Слишком много пустыни на картинках, правда?  
  
\- Ты не был скучным, - поспешил сказать Шерлок немного неестественным тоном, всё ещё с пылающими щеками.  
  
\- Не был? – спросил Джон, изумлённый, и Шерлок просто покачал головой. Вряд ли это было большим комплиментом, но это всё равно было гораздо более лестное замечание, чем Джон мог ожидать. Он почувствовал, что у него самого начинает теплеть лицо.  
  
\- Какой я был? – спросил Шерлок, быстро меняя тему. – В рассказах о Шерлоке Холмсе. Я другой?  
  
\- Ну, нет, ты скорее. Вот такой, я полагаю, - неопределённо ответил Джон. Учитывая ситуацию, сказать « _Точно такой, каким я тебя представлял_ », казалось не совсем правильным.  
  
\- И ты начал читать рассказы ещё в детстве? – продолжил Шерлок, глядя куда угодно, но не на Джона. – И эм… продолжил читать, все эти годы?  
  
\- Да, - легко ответил Джон, - ты… _они_ были моими любимыми. – Джон откашлялся, заканчивая довольно жалко, - Да.  
  
Шерлок вскинул голову, оторвавшись от изучения какой-то точки на своём бедре, затем его взгляд снова скользнул в сторону.  
  
\- Могу я спросить… почему они тебе так нравились?  
  
Джон задумался, сказать ли Шерлоку, что это было потому что у того была захватывающая жизнь, или что Джону нравились расследования или что его постоянно затягивала ностальгия по детству. Но это не будет полной правдой, и если Шерлок Холмс так хорош, как Джон всегда о нём думал, он моментально это поймёт.  
  
Недавний непоколебимый интерес Шерлока вернулся, и он ждал ответа Джона. К тревоге Джона, было что-то особенное в том, чтобы сидеть так близко к человеку, которого ты себе воображал и в которого был влюблён десятилетиями, что-то, что заставило Джона ослабить свой железный контроль именно на этих мыслях и чувствах.  
  
Может, потому что это всё было так нереально. Или, может быть потому что это было реально – ситуация была так похожа на беседу двух друзей перед огнём, склоняющихся друг навстречу другу, как будто были знакомы всю жизнь. В конце концов, всякому самообладанию есть предел.  
  
Шерлок раскрыл перед собой ладони, как будто спрашивая: « _Ну_?»  
  
Джон напряжённо вздохнул:  
  
\- Окей. Хорошо. Честно говоря, я на самом деле был немного, - Джон притих, прижав указательный палец к губам, прежде чем нырнуть с головой, - ну, влюблён в тебя.

Он преподнёс это весёлым тоном, пытаясь представить это просто легкомысленным признанием факта, надеясь, что Шерлок найдёт это слегка забавным. Быть может, даже почувствует себя немного польщённым, прежде чем отмахнётся от этого заявления. Если Шерлок захочет на него немного разозлиться, Джон сможет и с этим справиться.  
  
Джон был готов к такой реакции. Смирился с ней.  
  
Вместо этого, румянец Шерлока начал становиться ещё ярче, пока не сравнялся цветом с чемоданом Женщины в Розовом, который всё ещё валялся напротив камина.  
  
Шерлок издал невнятный набор звуков, который Джон мог описать только как полную тарабарщину и слегка поёрзал. Почти незаметное движение, но Джон-то видел, что Шерлок практически корчится в своём кресле.  
  
– Чёрт, – выругался Джон, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. – Прости, я не должен был… Просто игнорируй это.  
  
– А?.. – рот Шерлока замер после первого же звука, а ресницы дрогнули несколько раз.  
  
– Я не был… нет, правда, я в основном представлял нас детективами. Или что-то вроде этого. Как партнёры – деловые партнёры, – поспешил уточнить Джон, неловко пытаясь отыграть назад после провальной попытки признаться в своих чувствах. Боже, обычно его флирт имел лучший план отступления.  
  
– Партнёры! – произнёс Шерлок громче необходимого, судя по всему, радуясь тому, что способен выговорить полное слово. – Я могу понять почему. Ты бы идеально для этого подошёл.  
  
– Думаешь? – спросил Джон, не ожидавший такого приятного поворота в разговоре после того как умудрился всё разрушить.  
  
– Конечно. Мне был бы полезен военный врач. Кроме того, мне нравится компания когда я выхожу из дома. Есть, знаешь ли, определённые сложности в том, чтобы носить с собой череп.  
  
– Да, это немного печально, – ответил Джон, чувствуя, как его губы снова растягиваются в улыбке, и заворожённо наблюдая, как губы Шерлока нерешительно следуют их примеру.  
  
– Итак, тебе было интересно расследовать преступления, – высказал догадку Шерлок, затем откашлялся. – И что, эммм, ещё ты хотел со мной сделать?  
  
– Множество вещей. Полагаю, в основном, расследования.  
  
– Нет, Джон, – сказал Шерлок, раздражённо выдыхая через нос. – Что ты хотел сделать со мной?  
  
– Ты имеешь в виду, – спросил Джон внезапно низким голосом, – когда я в тебя влюбился?  
  
Взгляд, который получил Джон в ответ, мог быть просто таки иллюстрацией смешанных сигналов. У Шерлока были широко распахнутые, почти испуганные глаза, а сам он скорее напоминал оленя, застигнутого светом фар, чем кого-то соблазняемого. Но он кивнул головой в подтверждение, а затем ещё раз, чтобы Джон продолжил.  
  
Джон был не вполне уверен, как это преподнести.  
  
– Это было не просто о том, что сделать, – сказал Джон, не желая отпугнуть Шерлока более откровенными образами, пусть даже Шерлок и _спросил_. – Что я хотел… так это увидеть настоящего Шерлока Холмса.  
  
Шерлок казалось, расслабился. Как минимум достаточно чтобы с сарказмом спросить:  
  
– И кто же он?  
  
– Мне кажется, я смотрю на него, – произнёс Джон медленно, пробуя воду. – Но всё же, я не могу знать наверняка. Если только не…  
  
– Если только не? – спросил Шерлок, почти шёпотом.  
  
С определённой дозой страха и таким образом, совершенно твёрдой рукой, Джон обхватил ногу Шерлока чуть выше колена. Когда Шерлок не запротестовал, Джон опустился на пол. Их кресла стояли практически вплотную, так что, опустившись на пол, Джон сразу оказался в пункте назначения – стоя на коленях между бёдер Шерлока.  
  
От Шерлока не последовало никакой реакции, он лишь развёл ноги пошире, чтобы Джон поместился между ними. Его светлые глаза потемнели, а зрачки стали просто огромными. Джон, преклонённый у ног этого мужчины, не мог отделаться от мысли, что у него сейчас должно быть крайне набожный вид. Когда его правая рука повторила движение левой, скользнув вверх по бедру Шерлока, Джон легкомысленно подумал, что со служением _ложным_ богам на этом покончено.  
  
– Скажи мне, – произнёс Джон, замедляя восхождение рук по ногам Шерлока. – Почему ты на самом деле читал те комиксы про Капитана Ватсона?  
  
– Я… ну. Как ты мог заметить, Джон, между нами есть некоторые параллели, так же как и между нашем отношении к персонажам друг друга, – объяснил Шерлок, но его прерывистое дыхание и приоткрытые губы расходились с высокомерностью слов.  
  
Руки Джона замерли на полпути, а брови взметнулись. Шерлок сполз пониже, как будто понуждая руки Джона двигаться дальше без того чтобы отвечать на вопрос.  
  
Когда это не сработало, Шерлок раздражённо зажмурил глаза и взорвался:  
  
– Ладно! – воскликнул Шерлок, – может я тоже был… _влюблён_.  
  
То, как Шерлок это произнёс, скорее походило на признание в наличии лишая, и Джон мог бы посчитать это забавным, вот только он с трудом мог поверить в услышанное.  
  
Джон подталкивал Шерлока к тому, чтобы тот произнёс это, даже подозревал такое, учитывая, _что он сидел у него между ног_ , но слышать признание от Шерлока было совершенно другим делом.  
  
Джон приподнялся с пола, посчитав, что хвататься первым делом за пах Шерлока, пожалуй, немного неправильно с его стороны, и поцеловал нижнюю губу, о которой мечтал на протяжении тридцати лет. Затем, он поцеловал верхнюю. Затем сразу обе, и Шерлок Холмс проскулил ему в рот.  
  
Поначалу губы Шерлока были мягкими и нерешительными, зато руки вцепились стальной хваткой в плечи склонившегося над ним Джона, удерживая его на месте. Джон продолжил целовать его, будто всё ещё не верил в возможность происходящего, и Шерлок медленно начал целовать его в ответ. Даже целуя этот мокрый, захлёбывающийся вздохами рот, Джон с трудом в это верил. Позволял ли он представлять себе даже в самых смелых фантазиях, что Шерлок будет таким отзывчивым? Таким отвечающим на его прикосновения? Позволял ли он когда-нибудь себе мечтать, что Шерлок будет так этого хотеть, или так _его_ хотеть?  
  
Джон опирался на подлокотники, обтянутые мягкой, потёртой черной кожей, и они поскрипывали от его движений. Джон отпрянул от этих губ, – _боже, эти губы_ , – только чтобы поцеловать острую скулу, складочку над пронзительными глазами и плавную линию челюсти. Шерлок принял каждый поцелуй с выражением благоговения. Шерлок выглядел так, как Джон себя чувствовал, и от этого было _больно_.  
  
Джон плавно опустился в прежнюю позицию, его руки вернулись на бедра Шерлока, наслаждаясь жаром тела под сшитыми на заказ брюками. Тёплый, реальный мужчина под всей этой изысканной одеждой.  
  
Джон начал расстёгивать брюки Шерлока, и Шерлок наблюдал за ним, _позволял_ ему, в абсолютном молчании. Мало что могло быть более сюрреалистичным.  
  
– Я хотел сделать это с тобой, – произнёс Джон, отвечая на предыдущий вопрос Шерлока, и, по-видимому, этого было достаточно, чтобы Шерлок задрожал под его руками. – Я мечтал о том, что я возьму гениального детектива, который выше всего этого, и освобожу его от внешнего изысканно-надменного образа. Я мечтал о том… чтобы привести его в полный беспорядок.  
  
– О? – пробормотал Шерлок, едва слышно, вглядываясь в него почти с изумлением. – Что ещё?  
  
Разум Джона был в ужасном состоянии – пропитанный вожделением, без фильтров между мыслью и речью. Он снова и снова вспоминал фантазию о Шерлоке, всегда далеком от чувств и влечения, всю свою жизнь отметающего поползновения в свою сторону – кроме тех, которые были от _него_.  
  
– Что ты никогда никому не позволял этого раньше, – сказал Джон, открывая рот не подумав. – Что ты будешь таким, но только со мной.  
  
Шерлок сглотнул, его адамово яблоко дёрнулось. Джон наблюдал, как румянец с его щёк расползается вниз до самой груди, проглядывающей в открытом вороте рубашки.  
  
Шерлок не поправил его.  
  
– О, боже, – произнёс Джон, – ты?..  
  
– Я никогда не… – Шерлок затих, оставляя Джону заполнять пробел.  
  
– Никогда не хотел секса? – закончил Джон. Он спросил себя, не поздно ли ещё сбежать, и виновато убрал руки.  
  
– Нет, нет! – запротестовал Шерлок, наклоняясь вслед за отстраняющимся Джоном. – Никогда не хотел этого с кем-то. – Шерлок отвернулся, прикрыв рукой свой всё ещё пунцовый от поцелуев рот. Он выглядел расстроенным, даже смущённым. – Фантазии были… проще.  
  
Джон подумал, что к фантазиям он был привычен.  
  
– Что насчёт этого? Прямо сейчас?  
  
– _Это_ , – ответил Шерлок, почти со стоном, – и есть фантазия. Просто воплотившаяся в жизнь.  
  
Затем Шерлок потянулся и схватил руку Джона, возвращая её туда, где она касалась его секунду назад.  
  
– Я тоже, – сказал Джон, обхватывая его ногу, и почувствовал себя идиотом, – я имею в виду, всё это как мечта и для меня тоже.  
  
– Да, ты довольно ясно это обозначил, – ответил Шерлок с лёгкой насмешливой улыбкой и немного самодовольным видом.  
  
«Ну, мы же не могли иметь этого по-настоящему», – подумал Джон  
  
– Если уж мы заговорили о твоих фантазиях, – сказал Джон, осмелев, – может, в следующий раз ты будешь звать меня Сэр, или Капитан Ватсон, учитывая твои армейские комиксы.  
  
Заикаясь, Шерлок произнёс:  
  
– В следующий раз?  
  
– Ну, я подумал, что на первый раз мы не будем усложнять, – ответил Джон и с плутовской усмешкой быстро стащил с него брюки, уже расстёгнутые во время предыдущего увлекательного изучения этих бесконечных ног.  
  
Шерлок услужливо приподнял бёдра, помогая спустить брюки вниз по бёдрам, достаточно низко, чтобы Джон смог наклониться и провести носом по чёрным облегающим боксерам, скрывающим под собой член. Губы Джона очертили края головки и переместились ниже, ощущая, как с каждым лёгким касанием член Шерлока твердеет и увеличивается. Джон с удовольствием обнаружил, что ткань боксеров была уже немного влажной, и провёл языком полосу от основания до кончика, чтобы увлажнить их ещё больше.  
  
Ноги Шерлока подрагивали, но он был абсолютно тих. Джон почувствовал на себе его взгляд и, посмотрев вверх, обнаружил, что Шерлок прикусил кулак и не отрывает от него глаз, как будто не может насытиться видом демобилизованного военного врача отсасывающего ему прямо в гостиной.  
  
Джону ощутил потребность произвести на него впечатление и добиться, чтобы рука Шерлока не смогла удержать звуков, вырывающихся из этого волшебного рта. Джон оттянул край трусов, выпуская полностью вставший член, и стянул их к штанам, обвившимся вокруг лодыжек. Джон восхитился открывшимся видом – островком тёмных непослушных волос обрамлявших розовый член, который оказался почти одинакового оттенка с румянцем щек, и практически умолял Джона уделить ему внимание.  
  
Так плавно, как только мог, Джон заглотил это розовое совершенство, будто это был его последний обед. Почувствовав, что больше не может принять, он отпрянул и повторил движение.  
  
Шерлок всё ещё молчал, издавая лишь мягкие, сладкие вздохи, но его свободная рука беспокойно двигалась вдоль бедра. Джон сжалился над ней и подтянул к своим волосам. Пальцы в его волосах казались нерешительными, как будто Джон не держал сейчас ствол их владельца, сглатывая вокруг чувствительной головки.  
  
Джон поднял взгляд, желая вновь увидеть наблюдающего за ним Шерлока. Он хотел чтобы Шерлок видел это – как его член исчезает и появляется между губ Джона, и как _неопрятно_ это выглядит. Реально, не идеально, немного неряшливо, но совершенно. Джон хотел толкнуть шикарного, чопорного мужчину своей мечты к очень непристойному краю, и он точно знал, как это сделать.  
  
Джон отстранился, издав особенно пошлый хлюпающий звук, и поднял руку. Шерлок, к счастью понял его намерение и наклонился вперёд. Джон легко очертил губы Шерлока одним пальцем, и Шерлок понял его и подчинился, открывая свой рот. Шерлок облизал палец, имитируя то, что Джон только что проделывал с его членом. Его язык огладил кончик пальца, и Джона пронзил острый, пьянящий приступ желания, устремившийся прямо в его обойдённый вниманием член.  
  
– Вот так, – пробормотал Джон хриплым голосом, – увлажни его хорошенько.  
  
В ответ Шерлок издал короткий, придушенный и невероятно низкий стон и, облизав палец Джона в последний раз, выпустил его на свободу. Джон на мгновение залюбовался тем, насколько же развратно выглядел Шерлок, затем вернулся к своей цели, облизав для начала член сверху донизу, а затем заглотив его ещё раз.  
  
Когда Джон начал покачивать своей головой, бёдра Шерлока начали двигаться крошечными кругами, выдавая с трудом сдерживаемое желание начать вбиваться в его рот. Мечтая разбить этот контроль вдребезги, Джон обнял ладонью его яички, и начал их мягко перекатывать, и наконец, Шерлок застонал – громко и протяжно.  
  
Чувствуя себя до невозможности развратно, Джон провёл увлажнённым пальцем дальше по промежности, и закончил путешествие в складке между ягодиц. Шерлок судорожно вздохнул, и застыл совершенно неподвижно, когда палец Джона нежно нажал на стиснувшееся отверстие.  
  
Молчание Шерлока сменилось потрясёнными, прерывающимися вздохами и, – наконец-то, – стонами, от которых у Джона кровь закипела в жилах. Внезапно, бедра Шерлока перестали сдерживаться, толкаясь вверх – в рот Джона и назад – к пальцу, легко кружащему вокруг входа. Шерлок толкнулся назад, _сильно_ , и Джону удалось кончиком пальца скользнуть внутрь, за напрягшееся кольцо. Шерлок забарабанил мягкими пальцами ему по голове – универсальное предупреждение и свидетельство успеха.  
  
Джон в последний раз лизнул уздечку, успев отстраниться, когда Шерлок начал кончать с громкими, задыхающимися вздохами изумления. В тихой комнате они звучали оглушительно, и Джон вёл Шерлока через его оргазм, и, казалось, это продолжалось вечно. Грудь Шерлока тяжело вздымалась, натягивая до стонов пуговиц его вконец испорченную рубашку. Джон был абсолютно уверен, что за всю жизнь не видел ничего более сексуального.  
  
– Ты фантазировал об этом? – спросил Джон, почти самодовольно.  
  
Шерлоку потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы собраться с мыслями перед ответом.  
  
– По правде говоря, обычно это было наоборот, – сказал Шерлок и его невероятно глубокий голос спустился почти до шёпота. – С моими армейскими комиксами.  
  
– Боже мой, – вырвалось у Джона, и он вытряхнул себя из джинсов в рекордное время. После того как Шерлок Холмс сказал ему _такое_ – он был готов кончить прямо на ковёр в гостиной этого самого Шерлока Холмса и не испытывал по этому поводу ни малейшего стыда.  
  
Но Шерлок махнул ладонями, приглашая Джона подняться. Джон заколебался, не понимая как он поместится, и он был _так близко_ – но, очевидно, руки Шерлока вспомнили, как хватать вещи и подняли его с пола.  
  
Между ног Шерлока доставало места, чтобы Джон устроил колено, упершись рукой о подлокотник кресла для устойчивости. Вторая же рука по-прежнему не желала расставаться с членом, но замерла, как только Шерлок начал расстёгивать свою испачканную рубашку подрагивающими пальцами.  
  
– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Джон, пытаясь вдохнуть и готовый принять всё что Шерлок предложит.  
  
– Ты сказал, что хотел привести меня в полный беспорядок, – просто ответил Шерлок, распахивая рубашку и открывая взгляду ещё больше этой бледной, _нетронутой_ кожи.  
  
– _Боже_!  
  
Этот человек его до смерти доведёт.  
  
Закончив разоблачать себя от рубашки, Шерлок накрыл своей огромной ладонью руку Джона поверх члена. Джон позволил Шерлоку завладеть им, и упёрся руками в кресло, заключая взявшего жёсткий темп Шерлока в плен. Поза не подразумевала широты действий – он мог лишь толкаться в этот почти покрывавший его длину кулак.  
  
Должно быть для Шерлока угол был неудобным – тот двигал рукой слишком быстро и чересчур сильно, но Шерлок смотрел на Джона так, будто позволяя Шерлоку дрочить его член над запятнанной семенем рубашкой, Джон делал ему лучший подарок. Одним словом, это было совершенно.  
  
– Кончи мне на грудь, – прерывающимся голосом потребовал Шерлок, проясняя, наконец, своё намерение. И Джон _закричал_ , незамедлительно последовав приглашению, кончая на эту безупречную кожу.  
  
Когда Шерлок его отпустил, Джон выпрямился, пытаясь не обращать внимания на подгибающиеся колени, и оценил результат своих усилий. Неприкрытый член Шерлока, брюки на лодыжках, два комплекта спермы украшающих его кожу и, всё ещё мокрые после обсасывания пальца, рот и подбородок.  
  
– Ты выглядишь фантастически, – честно сказал он и Шерлок хихикнул.  
  
Вскоре Джон осознал, что его колени и впрямь крайне неустойчивы, а пол выглядит ужасно привлекательно. Он всегда становился немного оглушённым после потрясающего оргазма. Когда Джон опустился на колени, Шерлок соскользнул со своего кресла, присоединяясь к Джону на полу. Они быстро устроились на ковре, в конечном итоге растянувшись перед зажженным камином.  
  
Джон ударился ногой о край розового чемодана, который полицейские, должно быть, забыли конфисковать, и это напомнило ему о событиях вечера. Событиях, предшествующих откровенно говоря, _фантастическому_ сексу. А именно – чуть было не удавшееся самоубийство Шерлока, которое Джону удалось предотвратить.  
  
Мысль о Шерлоке, глотающем пилюлю, мучала его много месяцев, сводя его с ума предположениями, о чем же Шерлок думал. Ему пришло в голову, что теперь он заполучил в своё распоряжение Шерлока, и может копаться в его мозгах как угодно, так долго, как Шерлок был в настроении отвечать.  
  
Так что Джон спросил:  
  
– О чём ты думал в тот последний момент, когда собирался принять таблетку?  
  
Шерлок повернул голову к Джону, его кудри разметались по жесткому ворсу ковра, отчего он выглядел ужасно юным. Его немного проказливая улыбка только добавила эффект.  
  
– Я думал о ДХВ.  
  
Джон решил, что над ним смеются.  
  
– И это заставило тебя захотеть принять её?  
  
– Нет, Джон, это заставило меня колебаться, – сказал Шерлок так, как будто это было очевидно, так, как он говорил любые вещи, даже весьма экстраординарные. Джон скользнул ближе, обнял ладонью лицо Шерлока, и поцеловал.  
  
– О чём ты думал? – спросил Шерлок, когда поцелуй прервался, и перевернулся на бок всем телом, оставаясь лицом к Джону. – Перед своей смертью. Или то, что было смертью в знакомой мне версии событий.  
  
– В смысле, когда меня подстрелили? – Джон так давно не думал о своих злоключениях, что ему потребовалось время, чтобы вспомнить. – Я почти умолял о своей жизни.  
  
– И ты умолял?  
  
– Нет, – честно сказал Джон, – я думал о тебе.  
  
Джон подумал, что Шерлок действительно может посмеяться над ним за это.  
  
Вместо этого Шерлок замолчал на целую минуту.  
  
– Ты шутишь? – наконец спросил Шерлок очень тихо.  
  
– Нет, я правда думал, – настаивал Джон и, пытаясь вернуть их беззаботное настроение, продолжил, – я думал о том, какой же ты идиот, раз так бессмысленно погиб.  
  
В ответ Шерлок прищурил глаза и щёлкнул Джона по уху.  
  
– Оу!  
  
– Итак, – произнёс Шерлок, игнорируя его боль, – я выжил благодаря тебе, а ты выжил благодаря мне. Ловко.  
  
Джон фыркнул. Естественно, Шерлок будет видеть это таким образом.  
  
– Ты полагаешь, я выжил после того как меня подстрелили только благодаря тебе? Это _так_ …  
  
– Как?  
  
– Как Шерлок Холмс, – сказал Джон. На самом деле, он обнаружил, что весьма рад этому факту.  
  
– Уильям и Скотт, – ответил Шерлок, вне связи с предыдущим.  
  
– Милые ребята, я полагаю?  
  
– Мои средние имена, Джон. Теперь твоя очередь, ДХВ.  
  
Джон засмеялся и осознал, что не может вспомнить, смеялся ли он так хоть раз в своей жизни.  
  
Ну, он уже и так выдал о себе все, что можно.  
  
– Х – это Хэмиш.  
  
– Фантастика, – объявил Шерлок, как будто это был абсолютно естественная реакция на второе имя. – Тогда ты должно быть настоящий. Я бы никогда такое не придумал.  
  
Джон на секунду онемел, а потом разразился своим характерным несдержанным хихиканьем. И Шерлок Холмс к нему присоединился.  
  
Джон подумал, что он очень даже предпочитает быть настоящим, а не книжным, если это означает что его давно любимый спутник детства и единственный друг чудесным образом существует вместе с ним, в мире, где их истории наконец-то обрели именно то окончание, которого они заслуживают.


End file.
